Lights, Dyna, Action
Transcript Dyna: Hmm, nobody has noticed my fame and talent yet, so I will film a movie. Peanut: You're making a movie? Cool! Can I help? Dyna: Well, okay, then. I don't want you messing things up, so you can be the director. Peanut: Okay. Dyna: Let's get started! Later, Peanut is directing the movie Peanut: Okay, take one. Action! Dyna: Oh no! Specs is in trouble! I have to save her right n- Peanut: Cut! That was horrible. I've seen better acting from a plastic lawn gnome. Let's try that again! Dyna: Okay, fine. The next day Peanut: Hey Jewel! Jewel: Hi, Peanut. I heard you were making a movie. Please show it to me in my private theater. Peanut: We will make it avaliable for everyone to see! Dyna: *facepalm* I don't know about this.... Peanut: And...ACTION! Specs: Help! Help! I'm twapped! Someone save me! Peanut: Don't worry, Specs! Peanut Big Top to the rescue! *uses superpowers to free Specs* Dyna: What?! That's not fair! I'M supposed to be the hero in the movie, not Peanut! Peanut: But you instantly walked off the set because I told you that you were bad at acting, so I made the movie all by myself! Dyna: That's so not fair! That night Dyna: Ugh. Peanut Big Top is such an attention hog. She just wants to be in the spotlight more than anyone else. When I decided that my movie was a total failure, she decides to turn it into a film all about herself. Why can't she let other people get praise as well? That's so not fair. It will be nice to have attention and praise for just once... *falls asleep* In Dyna's Dream Dyna: Up, up, and AWAY! Peanut: It's all about me! All about me! Me! ME! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Dyna: I don't want to hear it, Clown-Girl! You're going down for being such a bossy snob who hogs all the attention! Dyna mercilessly beats up Peanut Peanut: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Dyna: *wakes up* Whoa…what a weird dream. It would be nice to teach Peanut a lesson on how she behaved, but I need to do it in a way that does not include attacking. Dyna walks over to Jewel's house, where Jewel, Suzette, and Scraps are hanging out. Suzette: Hi, Dyna! Scraps: How's the movie coming along? Dyna: Not so good. I asked Peanut to direct the movie, but she thought my acting was terrible, so I walked off the set, and she just made the movie all about herself. It's so not fair. Suzette: Oh, don't let it get to you, Dyna. Peanut doesn't know that you want attention and praise as much as she does. Scraps: Suzette is right. You can't just let Peanut go ahead and steal the show. You need to talk some sense into her. Dyna: I guess you're right. Talking some sense into someone seems to be a better choice than beating them up. I need to talk to Peanut right now! Dyna runs over to Peanut's house Dyna: Um…Peanut? Peanut: Yes? Dyna: Do you know how you stole the spotlight when I didn't want to be in your movie? Peanut: What about that? Dyna: Well, I think you just wanted to hog the spotlight and grab everyone's attention. When I decided that I didn't want to be in the movie we made, you turned it into a movie all about yourself. You can't always go ahead and steal the show. I wanted to have some attention and praise, too. Peanut: You're right...I guess I should have listened to you. I didn't know that you wanted some praise as well. Can we try to make that movie again? Dyna: Sure! But this time, let's make it better! Let's add some more characters and make a movie about a superhero team! Peanut: Great! Let's go! Later, the movie is seen at the theater Dyna: And so, once again, the day is saved, thanks to the Super Loopsies! Scraps: Yay! Suzette: Hooray! Jewel: Bravo! Dyna: So, what do you think of the movie? Jewel: It was wonderful! Scraps: I loved how the Super Loopsies all worked together to save the Littles! Dyna: Thank you for helping me, Peanut! It was a lot of fun to get some time in the spotlight, without having you hog it! Peanut: You're welcome, Dyna! Like all superheroes do, we stick together! Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Comedy